


아픈 왕과 재규어

by Banmandoradda



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M, Top Erik Killmonger, 킬몽거트찰라
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banmandoradda/pseuds/Banmandoradda
Summary: 에릭은 뜻하지 않게 두 번째 삶을 얻고, 에릭을 살린 뒤 트찰라가 아프기 시작한다





	1. 시작

왕이 아프다. 전세계에 와칸다의 진실을 밝힌 뒤 돌아온 트찰라는 다음날부터 자리에서 일어나지 못했다. 차라리 눈에 보이는 부상이었다면 슈리가 몇 시간만에 고쳤을테지만 트찰라가 혼절해있는 것은 하트 허브를 너무 자주 사용했기 때문이었다. 즉위식을 위해 블랙 팬서의 힘을 없애고, 다시 블랙 팬서의 힘을 받아들이고, 은자다카의 도전에 또 블랙 팬서의 힘을 내보내고, 가사상태에서 또 블랙 팬서의 힘이 발동되고. 사촌의 반란을 해결하느라 정신으로 버티고 있던 몸이 긴장이 풀리자 무너져내린 거라고, 공주와 주술사가 입을 모아 진단을 내렸다. 몸 전체를 새로 짜맞추는 과정을 네 번을 연달아 겪었다. 왕족이 아니었다면 승하하셨을 수도 있었다는 이야기가 치료사들 사이에서 떠돌았다. 땀에 젖은 채 정신을 차리지 못하는 트찰라를 내려다보던 나키아가 한마디를 더 덧붙였다.

"...전하의 마음도요. 마음도 갈가리 찢기셨거든요. 너무 고통스러운 거짓말을 만나셨어요. 그래서 이렇게까지 아프신 거에요."

왕의 자비를 입어 되살아난 에릭은 의식을 찾자마자 트찰라의 침실로 뛰어들어갔다. 처음 그는 난동을 피우며 열이 들끓는 트찰라의 멱살을 잡고 끌어올렸으나 아픈 왕에게서 반응이 없자 당황한 얼굴이 되어 오코예를 쳐다보았다. 도라밀라제가 에릭을 트찰라에게서 떨어뜨려놓았으나 이미 왕의 명령이 있었던 탓에 에릭에게 죄를 묻지는 않았다. 부족장과 신하들의 반대에도 트찰라는 혼수상태의 에릭에게서 블랙 팬서의 수트를 빼앗지 않았다. 그를 감금해놓지도 않았다. 며칠 간 다시 반란을 일으켜 이번에야말로 저 위선자를 끌어내릴 거라고 악을 쓰던 에릭이 트찰라의 곁에서 소리를 지르는 일이 적어지기 시작했다. 그는 힘겹게 숨소리를 내뱉는 트찰라를 물끄러미 내려다보기만 했다.

그리고 그 무렵 와칸다를 뚫고 들어오려는 시도가 근심스러울 정도로 많아졌다. 비브라늄을 탈취하기 위한 탐욕이 국경을 뒤덮었다. 공격을 막아내지 못할 걱정은 아무도 하지 않았다. 그러나 외부를 조용하게 만들 수 있는 절대적인 무력은 행사해야했다. 와칸다가 얼마나 위협적이고 강한 나라인지를 보여줘야했지만 왕이 자리를 비우고 있었다. 에릭은 와칸다가 근심에 쌓여있는 동안 자신의 수트를 챙겼다. 킬몽거가 출격해 슈리와 함께 오만한 자들의 군대를 와해시켰다. 또 다른 블랙 팬서가 백인들의 욕망을 무너뜨렸다. 그는 와칸다의 왕과는 다르게 다시는 일어서지 못하도록 짓밟아버리는 법을 알고 있었다. 처참하게 피로 물든 침입자들은 감히 와칸다를 괴롭힐 생각을 다시 하지 못했다.

갑자기 트찰라에 대한 충성심이 불타오른 것은 아니었다. 그저, 죽음을 한 번 겪고 나니 진정한 적이 누군지 더 명확하게 볼 수 있는 것뿐이었다. 블랙 팬서의 힘과 수트를 갖추고도 에릭은 다시 왕위에 도전하지 않았다. 겉으로는 병약해진 놈을 이겨봤자 폼이 나지 않는다는 명분을 내세웠지만 속으로는 알았다. 트찰라에게 물러진 자신을. 왜 일어나지 않아? 왜 나는 이런 상태의 너를 죽이지 못하지? 그렇게 중얼거리며 에릭이 트찰라의 홀쭉해진 볼을 한 번 건드렸다. 

 

와칸다의 위세를 외부에 각인시킨 뒤 에릭에 대한 시선이 달라졌다. 대비와 슈리는 그를 왕족의 일원으로 받아들여 그에게 규율과 의무를 가르치기 시작했다. 오코예는 킬몽거가 피로 뒤덮인 수트를 착용한 채 왕성 안으로 들어왔을 때 곧장 창을 들어 경계했었으나, 그가 왕을 건들지 않자 점점 공격태세가 수그러들었다. 에릭이 괜히 장군이 그렇게나 안이하게 있어도 되냐고 시비를 걸자 오코예가 간단하게 대답했었다. "네 눈에는 옛날같은 살기가 없어."

그 말을 들은지도 몇 주가 흘렀다. 위험할 정도로 오락가락하던 트찰라의 몸이 비교적 안정기에 접어들었다. 그는 가끔씩 눈을 떴다. 그럴 때마다 대비와 슈리가 트찰라의 손을 잡고 그에게 힘내라고 속삭였다. 아닌 척 하면서도 에릭은 그 모든 얘기들을 듣고 있었다. 아직 트찰라는 제상태로 돌아오지는 않았다고 했다.

또 다시 침입하려고 하는 자가 없는지 에릭은 슈리의 연구실에서 등받이에 한껏 등을 기댄 채 나른한 자세로 국경의 외부를 살피는 중이었다. 나키아는 굳이 발소리를 내며 에릭의 뒤로 다가왔다. 덕분에 에릭은 날카롭게 반응하지 않고 한쪽 눈썹만 들어올렸다. 딱히 인사를 주고 받을 사이는 아닌지라 한참동안 입을 다물고 있던 에릭이 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.

"...내 사촌은?"  
"전보단 나아지셨지."  
"여전히 제정신이 아니야?"  
"몸이 따라주지 않는 것뿐, 정신적인 부분은 괜찮으시다."  
"어제도 열이 39도까지 올랐다는데 그 상태로 제정신일 수가 있어?"

힐끗 쳐다본 나키아의 얼굴에 희미한 웃음기가 돌았다.

"그렇게 걱정되면 직접 찾아가서 뵙든지 해. 계속 꼴사납게 주변만 맴돌며 무슨 일이 있었는지 시종들에게 묻고 다니지 말고."  
"나 이제 왕족으로 인정받은 거 알아? 왕족에게 무례하기 짝이 없군. 반말이나 해대고 말야."  
"한 때 전하를 죽이려고 했던 자에게 갖출 예의는 없어."  
"한 때? 한 때라고 어떻게 그렇게 확신해?"

대답이 들려오지 않았다. 언짢아진 에릭이 뒤를 돌아보았을 때 나키아는 이미 연구소에서 나간 뒤였다. 에릭은 잠시동안 한숨을 내쉬다가 손으로 책상에 있던 패드와 음료가 담겨져있던 잔들을 모두 바닥으로 쓸어버렸다. 한바탕 큰소리가 난 후 로봇들이 와서 알아서 청소를 시작한다. 에릭은 그 모습도 맘에 들지 않아 자리에서 일어났다. 도대체 자기들이 뭘 안다고 살기가 없다느니, 한 때라느니, 그런 말들을 하는 걸까? 그런 생각을 하며 복도의 맨들맨들한 바닥을 내려다보았다. 바보같이 풀어진 얼굴이 있었다. 킬몽거의 얼굴도, 에릭의 얼굴도 아니었다. 

 

 

얼마나 물어보고 다녔는지 왕족들이 들리지 않는 시간대까지 저도 모르게 기억하고 있었다. 도라밀라제의 경호를 지나 에릭이 트찰라의 침실로 들어갔다. 그는 잠시 머뭇머뭇하다가 침대 옆까지 걸어갔다. 여전히 열이 떨어지지 않았는지 트찰라는 짧은 호흡을 내뱉으며 누워있었다. 에릭은 트찰라의 거칠어진 뺨을 만졌다. 뜨거웠다.

아무말없이 엄지로 트찰라의 광대를 어루만지고 있던 에릭은 사촌형의 눈꺼풀이 올라가는 것을 내려다보았다. 트찰라의 흐린 눈이 에릭의 얼굴을 담았다. 에릭이 아무 것도 하지 않은 척 손을 뒤로 뺐다. 트찰라가 느릿느릿 눈을 깜빡였다. 아름다운 눈에서 눈물이 후두둑 떨어졌다. 에릭은 그가 아파서 우는 거라고 생각했다. 서둘러 치료사를 부르려던 그의 손목을 트찰라가 잡았다. 너무 미약한 힘이라 놀란 에릭이 곧장 트찰라의 곁으로 돌아갔다. 왕이 괴로운 듯이 눈을 길게 감았다가 떴다.

"...미안하다, 은자다카. 미안해."  
"...칼로 찔러서 미안하다는 거야, 아님 도로 살려내서 미안하다는 거야?"  
"내 아버지의 죄는 나의 죄다. 미안하다."

아버지라는 단어에 에릭의 손이 트찰라의 목을 낚아챘다. 킬몽거가 꺾기 편하도록 왕의 목을 들어올린 채 으르렁거렸다. 

"제정신이 아니라고는 들었는데, 이젠 제 명까지 재촉하나보지? 동정? 진짜 죽고 싶어?"  
"미안하다, 널 데려왔어야 했는데... 그 어린 널 데려왔아야 했는데... 내가 네 존재를 알았어야 했는데..."

트찰라의 눈에서 떨어진 눈물이 에릭의 손등 위로 흘렀다. 그의 피부만큼이나 뜨거운 액체에 에릭의 손에서 힘이 빠져나갔다. 에릭은 왕을 도로 내려눕혔다. 당장이라도 트찰라를 죽이고 싶던 마음이 저 밑으로 가라앉았다. 그는 두 손을 트찰라의 양 옆에 짚은 채 사촌형을 바라보았다. 에릭의 그림자가 왕 위로 번졌다.트찰라는 이제 헐떡이고 있었다. 왕의 눈물이 그치지 않았다.

"내가 널, 내가 널 찾아서 데려왔어야 했는데... 내가 그동안 왕자로서 살아오는 동안에, 너는... 너는 그곳에 있었는데..."  
"그만해."  
"...너 혼자 고통받고 있었는데... 우리가, 널 이렇게 만들었는데... 네가 울부짖을 수밖에 없도록... 네가 겪지 않아도 되는 고통을 줬는데..."  
"...그만해."

은자다카, 동생아... 트찰라가 에릭의 뺨을 뜨겁고 앙상한 손으로 매만졌다. 에릭이 입술을 꽉 깨문 채 목구멍 너머에서 올라오는 감정을 삼켰다. 트찰라는 붉어진 눈으로 에릭의 젖어오는 눈을 바라보았다.

"...고결한 은자다카. 만약 네가 망가졌다면, 그건 나의 죄다. 너를 데려오지 못하고, 네 존재를 알지 못한 내 죄야..."

더 이상 참을 수가 없었다. 에릭이 황급히 고개를 숙여 트찰라에게 입을 맞췄다. 그리고 힘겨워하는 트찰라의 목덜미를 입술로 애무하며 그의 위로 올라탔다. 트찰라는 에릭을 밀어낼 힘도, 의지도 없어보였다. 에릭은 뜨거운 트찰라의 가슴에 고인 땀을 핥으며 왕의 바지를 벗겼다. 트찰라가 팔을 휘적거리자 그를 꽉 끌어안은 에릭이 사촌형의 입구에 손가락을 집어넣었다. 히윽, 윽, 트찰라가 몸을 떨며 아픈 소리를 냈다. 열이 오른 덕에 힘이 들어가지 않아 오히려 입구는 수월하게 열렸다. 

왕을 안는 동안 에릭은 끊임없이 그의 이름을 불렀다. 트찰라, 트찰라, 트찰라... 살인자의 탄생을 왕께서 친히 자신의 잘못으로 돌려주셨다. 에릭은 트찰라의 귀에 입을 맞추며 계속해서 트찰라의 이름을 불렀다. 이미 너덜너덜해진 영혼을 이어붙이는 유일한 존재였다. 트찰라, 날 구원해줘. 날 저 위로, 빛으로 끌어올려줘. 에릭의 속삭임에 트찰라는 희미한 신음을 내뱉었다. 왕이 현재 이성을 갖추고 있지 않다고 해도 에릭은 상관없었다. 그의 닻은 이제부터 트찰라였다. 와칸다의 존귀한 왕, 그의 순결한 사촌, 그가 증오해온 태양.

사정까지 마치고 났을 때 트찰라는 이미 눈을 감고 있었다. 그렇지 않아도 아픈 와중에 에릭을 받아들였으니 신체적으로도 정신적으로도 기력이 남아있을 수가 없었다. 에릭은 트찰라의 뜨거운 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 아, 그의 왕은 칼 한 번 쓰지 않고 그를 함락시켰다.


	2. 왕이 깨어났다

왕이 깨어났다. 완전히. 에릭은 대비와 슈리가 긴 시간 동안 트찰라와 이야기했다는 소식을 전해들었다. 그가 열에 들떠 초점도 못 맞추는 동안에는, 왜 일어나지 못하냐고 몇 번이고 물었었는데 정작 왕이 깨어나니 곧장 달려갈 수가 없었다. 에릭은 탁하고 막힌 가슴을 문질렀다. 증오만큼이나 무거운 감정이 있다는 걸 지금껏 몰랐다.

 

오코예와 나키아의 시선 속에 에릭이 드디어 침실의 문을 두드렸다. 누군가가 드디어 예의라는 걸 배운 모양이군, 옆에 있던 오코예가 빈정거렸다. 에릭이 장군을 한 번 노려본 뒤 트찰라의 대답은 듣지도 않은 채 문을 열어 걸어들어갔다. 에릭을 대신해서 도라밀라제가 문을 닫았다. 그의 등 뒤에서 난 쿵, 하는 소리가 마지 자신의 심장에서 나는 소리 같았다. 지랄맞게도 뛰네. 에릭은 처음으로 제자리를 벗어난 심장이 맘에 들지 않았다.

 

아직 완전히 자리에서 일어날 정도는 아닌 모양이었다. 트찰라는 침대 밖으로 두 다리를 내놓은 채 벽을 보고 앉아있었다. 에릭의 눈에는 수척해진 등만 보였다. 가볍고 따듯한 회색 천이 너무나도 말라버린 왕의 어깨를 감싸고있었다. 조용히 서있던 에릭이 긴 다리를 휘적거리며 걸어가 트찰라의 옆에 앉았다. 침대가 살짝 출렁거리자 트찰라가 에릭을 쳐다보았다. 왕의 시선이 에릭의 목에 걸려져있는 금빛 목걸이에 닿았다. 트찰라는 고르고 골라 첫마디를 덤덤하게 꺼냈다.

 

"...슈리에게 들었어."

"뭘."

"블랙 팬서의 힘을 보여줬다지."

"어디 사는 누구가 일어나지도 못하고 있길래."

"원로들과 부족장들에게도 좋은 인상을 줬다고."

"몰랐네."

 

트찰라가 다시 고개를 돌려 벽을 쳐다본다. 킬몽거는 이미 부족장들의 지지를 얻기 위해 술수를 쓴 적이 있었다. 에릭에게 눈길을 주지 않은 채 그가 짧게 물었다.

 

"왕좌를 원해?"

"딱히."

 

생각보다도 빨리 대답이 튀어나왔다. 에릭의 대답에 트찰라가 눈썹을 살짝 들어올렸지만 진심이냐고 되묻지는 않았다. 에릭은 추운지 옷을 여미는 트찰라를 쳐다보았다. 이상하게 그 때와 같은 용기가 나지 않았다. 아니야, 난 왕좌를 원해서 나선 게 아니야. 다시 너의 왕위를 찬탈하고 싶은 마음은 이제 없어. 하지만 입이 열리지 않았다. 트찰라는 핏줄이 고스란히 드러나는 손등을 만지작거렸다. 살짝 굳은 그의 얼굴을 보며 에릭은 트찰라가 무슨 이야기를 꺼내려는지 알아차렸다. 

 

"꿈이 아니었지?"

 

움찔하려는 걸 간신히 참아낸 에릭이 아무렇지 않게 대답한다.

 

"안 밀어냈잖아."

"열병에 걸린 사람에게 안 밀어냈다라..."

 

헛웃음을 내뱉은 트찰라가 에릭과 눈을 맞춰왔다. 그가 나지막하게 에릭을 불렀다.

 

"...은자다카."

"왜?"

"날 욕보이기 위한 행위였어?"

"아니!"

 

이번엔 정말 에릭이 큰 소리를 냈다. 질색하는 에릭을 뚫어져라 쳐다보던 트찰라가 길게 숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 다시 천천히 몸을 기울여 침대에 누웠다. 에릭은 핏기가 사라져가는 트찰라의 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 이만큼 대화하는 것만으로도 많은 힘을 빼앗기는 모양이었다. 에릭이 머뭇거리다가 왕의 위로 이불을 덮어주자 트찰라가 아주 옅게 웃었다. 

 

"배려깊군."

"사촌에게 이 정도야."

"...네가 일어나면, 너에게 국외지원업무를 맡길 생각이었지. 슈리에게서 들었는지는 모르겠지만 네 뜻을 이어 국제구호센터를 만들었거든."

"알아."

"너만 원한다면 모든 지원을 해줄 계획이다. 네가 지금까지 잘해준 덕에 주위를 설득하는 것도 쉬울 테고."

"살려줬으니 왕위 경쟁자는 꺼져라 그 말인가?"

"이 제안이 그렇게 들린다면 내가 잘못 처신한 것이겠지."

 

둘 다 말을 멈추자 방 안에서는 트찰라의 힘겨운 숨소리만 들렸다. 열은 떨어졌지만 병세는 여전했다. 얼굴을 직접 맞대지 않고서야 에릭은 그에게 다가갈 수 있었다. 트찰라는 에릭이 느릿한 동작으로 자신의 몸을 덮어오자 잠시 호흡을 멈췄다. 상체만 숙여 트찰라를 안듯이 다가간 에릭의 숨이 트찰라의 귀에 닿았다. 

 

"...꺼지라고 명령하는 게 아니라면, 여기 남겠어."

"...와칸다에?"

"와칸다가 아니야. 네 옆이지."

 

트찰라가 눈동자만 돌려 에릭을 바라본다. 도통 이해되지 않는다는 눈이었다. 왕의 목에 입술을 한 번 내려찍은 에릭이 도로 일어났다. 그가 나가기 전 트찰라가 갈라지는 목소리로 질문을 던졌다.

 

"...은자다카, 네가 원하는 게 뭐야."

 

에릭은 대꾸하지 않았다. 말로 설명할 수 있었다면 대답했을 것이다.

 

 

 

구호센터로 가지 않자, 슈리와 오코예가 에릭을 쳐다보는 시간이 길어졌다. 그럴 때마다 에릭은 신경질을 내며 둘을 쫓아냈지만 그보다 더 짜증나는 것은 나키아의 시선이었다. 에릭은 누군가가 저에 대해 조금이라도 안다는 듯이 행동하는 것이 세상에서 가장 싫었다. 그 속에 들어있는 증오심도, 원망도, 광기도, 원한도, 그 아무 것도 모르는 주제에. 고귀한 사촌만큼이나 자신을 끌어담을 수 있는 것이 아니라면 다 부숴버리고 싶었다.

 

왕이 정신을 차렸지만 트찰라는 국정을 이끌 수 있는 상태가 아니었다. 왕궁 안에서 슈리와 치료사들이 복도를 뛰어다녔다. 대비는 원로들과 매일 아침마다 회의를 열었다. 정식으로 원로회의에 초대받은 에릭은 잠자코 자리를 지켰다. 우리나라를 파멸시키려던 미국인이 앉아있군요. 누군가의 힐난에도 그는 별 다른 반응을 보이지 않았다. 하지만 예상 외로 대비가 그 발언을 왕에게 전달했고, 이후로 회의의 한 자리를 차지하고 있는 에릭에게 누구도 무례한 언행을 하지 않았다. 왕의 자비는 에릭이 생각하지도 못하는 곳까지 미쳤다. 킬몽거는 코웃음을 쳤다. 

 

와칸다 내부의 정치까지는 슈리와 대비가 처리할 수 있었지만 외부의 정치는 또 다른 누군가가 필요했다. 와칸다의 기술과 자원에 관련해 국제기구의 정중한 요청이 왔다. 회의를 열고 싶은데 참석해줄 수 있냐는 부탁이었다. 왕족들은 고민했다. 트찰라가 에릭을 불렀다.

 

"슈리와 함께 가. 어머니께서는 와칸다에 남아계셔야 해."

"나보고 가라고?"

"그래. 대신 왕족의 위엄은 지키도록 노력하고."

"이거 왜 이래. 나 요원 출신이야. 국제 외교에도, 왕족의 예법에도 능하거든?"

"와칸다의 예법에도 능한 건 아니잖아. 오코예에게 항상 혼나고 있다고 들었는데?"

"하여간 그 장군, 도움될 때가 한 순간도 없구만."

 

침대에 앉아있던 트찰라가 웃었다. 에릭도 그 앞에서 따라 웃었다. 같은 공간에서 얼굴을 보며 웃는 것은 처음이었다. 에릭의 생각만큼 어색하지 않았다. 그러나 곧 트찰라는 단호한 눈동자로 에릭을 바라보았다. 웃음기를 지워내지는 않았지만 마냥 따듯하지도 않았다.

 

"슈리는 네 감시자 역할이다, 은자다카. 그 회의는 와칸다의 왕을 대신해서 가는 곳이지 너의 사상을 설파하러 가는 곳이 아니라는 것을 명심해."

"날 그렇게 못 믿어? 재워주고, 먹여주고, 왕족 대접도 해주는 곳인데 내가 그렇게 뒤통수를 칠까봐?"

"풀려나길 원했던 맹수를 돌려세웠으니까. 그 발톱이 어디로 향할지는 가늠할 수 없지.”

 

역설적이었다. 주변 모두가 에릭에 대해 경계심을 풀고 있을 때 오히려 그의 왕이 목줄을 믿지 못한다는 것이. 에릭이 트찰라의 발 앞에 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇었다. 트찰라는 자신의 아래에서 고개를 숙이며 손을 잡아오는 에릭을 향해 무거운 시선을 보냈다. 에릭이 트찰라의 오른손을 들어 네번째 손가락에 입을 맞췄다. 차가운 금속이 입술을 태우는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 원수의 반지에 저주를, 그리고 그의 태양에게는 경배를. 에릭이 고개를 들었다. 트찰라의 얼굴 위로 당황한 기색이 번졌다. 그 모습이 에릭의 마음에 들었다. 트찰라의 모든 감정이 저에게 속해있으면 했다. 그가 다시 웃었다.

 

"전하의 분부대로."

 

 

 

 

 

싸우는 소리가 난다. 회의를 마치고 돌아온 에릭이 고개만 살짝 돌려 문 옆에 서있는 도라밀라제들만 조용히 쳐다보았다. 무슨 일인지 알려달라는 신호였으나 트찰라의 침실을 지키는 군인들은 에릭을 마주보지 않았다. 에릭이 뒷짐을 진 채 문을 노려보며 대화 내용을 들었다. 주로 자신의 국적과 정체성에 대한 비방이었다. 에릭이 와칸다를 제 나라로 받아들이지 않았듯이, 원로 중에서도 에릭을 받아들이지 않은 이들이 있었다. 그가 전하를 대신해 싸우러 나간 것은 압니다! 그러나 그렇다고 해도, 어떻게 미국에서 태어나고 자란 외지인을 왕의 대행으로 보내셨습니까? 그것이 정말로 옳은 결정이었다고 여기십니까? 문 너머에서 들려오는 말에 에릭이 혀로 입술을 핥았다.

 

그를 외지인이라 칭하지 말라고 몇 번을 말했는지 모르겠군. 트찰라의 피곤한 목소리가 귀에 닿았다. 에릭은 나름대로 와칸다의 왕족답게 꽤 회의를 잘 마쳤다고 생각했다. 회의 내내 에릭의 언행을 지켜본 슈리도 나키아도 그의 행동거지를 문제삼지 않았다. 트찰라가 다시 한 번 저를 어루만져 주었으면 해서, 왕의 잘했다는 칭찬 한 마디가 고파서 서둘러 돌아왔다. 그러나 트찰라의 앞으로 나아갈 수가 없다. 그가 침실의 문에 손을 올려놓고 그대로 손가락을 그러모았다. 금속이 긁혀 끼기긱거리는 소리가 음산했다. 

 

"전하께서 더 잘 알고 계시겠지요. 세계를 뒤엎는 데에 우리나라를 이용하려고 했을 뿐, 그는 단 한 번도 와칸다인이었던 적이 없..." 

"그게 누구 잘못이지? 은자다카가 와칸다인이 되지 못한 것이 누구 잘못이냔 말이야?”

 

날카롭게 대꾸한 트찰라가 일어난 모양이었다. 발이 바닥에 닿는 둔탁한 음이 전해졌다.

 

"숙부님을 죽이고 아이를 버린 자가, 그의 존재를 조금이라도 빨리 알아차리지 못한 자가 누구인지 다시 한 번 논하고 싶나? 그래?"

 

트찰라가 이렇게나 화낼 줄은 몰랐던 에릭이 손짓을 멈췄다. 에릭이 눈을 깜빡이며 다시 도라밀라제를 쳐다보았다. 이번에는 도라밀라제도 그를 바라보았다.

 

"누누이 말했지만 선왕께서 아이를 버리고 돌아오셨다. 숙부님이 죄를 지었느냐고? 그래. 아이에게 죄가 있느냐고? 아니! 은자다카가, 에릭이 와칸다를 증오하도록 만든 건 선왕이시고, 나다, 은자다카에게 책임을 물고 싶다면 우리 모두에게 묻도록 해! 그 어린 아이가, 그가 꿈꿔왔던 동화 속의 존재에게 아버지를 잃었는데, 어떻게 그 아이가 그곳에서 홀로, 분노에 잠식당하지 않고, 어떻게... 어떻게..."

 

숨이 막히는 소리. 불길하게 대화가 끊기자 에릭이 지체없이 문을 열고 들어갔다. 침대 쪽으로 쓰러지는 트찰라가 보인다. 왕은 한 손으로 침대를 짚은 채 한 손으로는 가슴을 쥐고 부르르 떨고있었다. 에릭은 당황하여 왕에게 손을 뻗으려는 원로의 뒷목을 잡아 뒤로 내팽겨쳤다. 왕족에 대한 모독죄로 이 정도는 무마할 수 있을 것 같았다. 에릭이 트찰라의 얼굴을 두 손으로 쥐었다. 왕의 속눈썹이 위험하게 흔들렸다. 

 

에릭은 곧장 트찰라를 안아들어 치료실로 내달렸다. 가면서 슈리의 이름을 외치는 것도 잊지 않았다. 에릭의 어깨에 얼굴을 기댄 트찰라가 사촌의 품에 안겨 축 늘어졌다. 근래에 이토록 두려워한 적이 없었다. 자신의 가슴에 칼이 박히는 그 순간에도 두려워하지 않았는데.

 

"괜찮아!"

 

괜찮아, 괜찮다니까. 오빠 안 죽어! 공주의 말을 듣고서야 에릭은 고개를 숙였다. 그가 공포에 질렸을 때 어떤 얼굴을 하고 있는지 다른 사람에게 보이고 싶지 않았다. 갑자기 악을 쓰는 바람에 간신히 안정되어가고 있던 몸이 도로 악화되었지만, 생명이 위험할 정도는 아니라고 했다. 에릭은 꼴사납게 공주와 치료사들에게 소리를 질렀다. 너희들의 그 잘난 기술로 지금껏 왕도 못 고치고 뭐 했어! 너희들에게 가장 중요한 사람이잖아! 두려움을 가리기 위한 비명이었다. 슈리가 억울한 얼굴로 아무 말도 못하고 있을 때에 에릭은 손목에 얽혀오는 손가락을 느끼고 시선을 옮겼다. 어느새 깨어난 트찰라가 그의 손목을 잡으며 아주 살짝 고개를 저었다. 

 

나가. 에릭이 공주와 치료사에게 낮게 내뱉었다. 슈리가 곧장 미간을 찌푸렸지만 트찰라도 손을 들어 바깥을 가리켰다. 공주는 크게 한 번 숨을 몰아쉬고는 치료사들을 데리고 치료실을 나가버렸다. 방 안에는 서로를 붙들고있는 두 왕족만이 남았다. 트찰라는 어린 아이를 달래는 것처럼 잡고 있던 에릭의 손목을 슬슬 쓸어주었다. 

 

“...미안하다, 은자다카.”

 

너는 미안해야할 이유가 없다. 도대체 어떤 것까지 가져가려고 하는지 도통 이해할 수가 없어서 에릭은 화가 났다.

 

“이번엔 또 뭐가 미안한데? 어? 또 뭐가 미안하다는 건데?”

“걱정시켜서. 걱정시켜서 미안하다.”

 

그 말을 듣고서야 에릭이 눈길을 내렸다. 트찰라가 제 옆에 앉으라는 듯이 그를 약하게 당겼다. 에릭은 왕의 옆에 앉는 대신 침대에 엎어지며 트찰라를 끌어안았다. 누워있던 트찰라가 잠시 몸을 굳혔으나 그도 곧 에릭의 등에 손을 올려놓았다. 에릭은 트찰라의 손이 바로 심장에 닿아있다고 생각했다. 왜 모르지. 내 심장을 이렇게나 틀어쥐고 있는 건 넌데. 왜 너만 모를까. 에릭이 트찰라의 깊은 눈을 내려다보았다. 

 

“...전에 나한테 뭘 원하냐고 물었었지.”

“그래, 그랬지.”

 

제가 풀려나지 못한 맹수라면 적어도 그의 자애를 독차지할 권리는 있어야했다. 에릭이 트찰라를 안은 채 몸을 웅크렸다. 

“맹수 얘기 기억해?"

"...은자다카, 네가 원하는 것이..."

"난 형님이 그 맹수를 길들여주길 원해."


	3. 맹수

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 왕은 고심한다

아주 오랫동안 침묵을 지키던 왕이 고심하며 입술과 턱을 만지작거린다. 에릭의 얼굴을 올려다보던 트찰라의 눈길이 그의 문신으로 향했다. 트찰라가 느릿하게 눈을 깜빡거렸다.

 

"...난 널 길들일 생각이 없다."

 

에릭이 저도 모르게 트찰라의 어깨를 꽉 쥐었다. 그가 입을 꾹 다물자 왕이 자신의 무슨 표정을 봤는지는 몰라도, 트찰라의 눈매가 아래로 쳐진다.

 

"내 말 뜻을 오해하는구나. 널 밀어내는 게 아니야."  
"..그럼 뭔데?"

 

어린아이같은 목소리가 나갔다. 쉬이, 트찰라가 에릭의 뒷목과 머리를 쓸어주며 그를 달래기 시작했다. 이미 길들이고 있으면서 뭘 안 한대? 트찰라의 부드러운 손길에 에릭이 고개를 내렸다. 트찰라는 자신의 어깨 위로 얼굴을 묻는 에릭을 가만히 바라보았다. 에릭이 더 안쪽으로 파고들었다. 트찰라가 그를 안아주며 부드럽게 입을 열었다.

 

"...선왕께서 돌아가셨을 때 나도 복수를 원했었다. 아버지를 사랑했었기 때문에, 누군가가 그를 빼앗아갔다는 걸 참을 수가 없었어. 어린 너도 그랬겠지. 숙부님을 위한 복수, 동족을 위한 복수... 오히려 사랑이 많았던 자들이 복수를 꿈꾸기 마련이야."  
"그래서?"  
"네가 나에게 말하지 않았어. 세상이 네가 사랑하던 것들을 모두 빼앗아갔다고. 너에게 증오와 복수심은 사랑을 표출하는 수단이었을 테지. 숙부님을 놓지 않으려고 붙잡은 너의 연결점이었을 테고. 너는 사랑이 무엇인지 알아. 그래서 더 괴로워했지. 너는 귀한 존재다, 은자다카. 난 존재 그대로 아름다운 맹수를 굳이 길들이고 싶지 않아."

 

트찰라는 아무런 말도 하지 않는 에릭의 머리를 큰 손으로 감쌌다. 

 

"하지만 네가 원하는 것이 와칸다에 남아 나와 함께 하는 것이라면, 그래. 내 옆에 있으려무나. 나와 함께 있자. 너에게 우리의 고향이 어떤 곳인지 알려줄 수 있다면 내게는 아주 큰 영광이겠구나."

 

노을보다도 자상한 울림이었다. 에릭이 트찰라를 꽉 끌어안았다. 숨이 막혀올 정도로 강한 압박이었지만 트찰라는 억센 포옹을 참으며 에릭의 등을 토닥거렸다. 사촌동생이 순순하게 손길을 받자 왕의 눈꼬리가 살짝 휘었다.

 

"그러나 너는 짐승이 아니라 사람이니까, 조금은 다듬어야하는 것도 맞겠지."  
"...아까와는 말이 다르잖아."  
"왕실 예법도 좀 더 배우고. 응?"  
"...알았어."

 

 

 

 

트찰라가 등을 기대고 침대에 앉아 슈리가 건네준 보고서들을 읽었다. 에릭이 다녀온 회의에 관한 문서들이었다. 허락도 구하지 않은 채 왕의 옆에 배를 깔고 누운 에릭이 트찰라를 바라보았다. 트찰라는 그런 에릭을 힐끔 쳐다본 뒤 미소지었다. 그가 비즈를 통해 눈 앞에 띄워져있던 보고서를 지웠다.

 

"슈리가 회의 영상을 찍어놓았다. 방금 확인했어."  
"잘했지?"  
"음... 그래. 와칸다에 심기를 거스르면 무슨 짓을 저지를지 모르는, 아주 위험한 왕족이 있다는 걸 각인시키고 왔더군."  
"최대한 참은 거야."  
"잘했다. 누가 우위에 있는지 잘 보여줬어."

 

나 진짜 잘했어? 에릭의 물음에 트찰라가 고개를 끄덕였다. 사실은 내가 갔어야했는데, 이런 상황임에도 불구하고 네가 나서주어... 거기까지 말한 트찰라는 스스럼없이 자신을 안는 에릭 때문에 입을 닫았다. 에릭은 트찰라의 눈빛이 다시 흔들리는 걸 보자 이를 드러내며 웃었다. 놀리려는 것은 아니지만, 자신의 행동 하나하나에 당황하는 왕의 모습이 즐거웠다.

 

트찰라가 에릭의 눈길을 피해 살짝 고개를 돌렸다. 에릭이 그대로 트찰라를 품에 안은 채 그의 손목에 있는 비즈를 눌렀다. 영어만큼 와칸다어가 익숙한 것은 아니지만 무리없이 트찰라의 상태를 읽어나갔다. 전보다는 확연히 나아졌다. 다행이라는 듯이 에릭이 트찰라의 어깨에 턱을 괸 채 숨을 내쉰다. 그에게 트찰라는 삶을 이어붙이는 유일한 끈이었다. 

 

"...나갈까?"  
"응?"  
"산책 정도는 가능해."

 

가자. 난데없이 말을 꺼낸 트찰라가 먼저 몸을 일으켰다. 에릭이 본능적으로 트찰라의 팔과 허리를 잡아 도와주자 왕이 웃었다. 어딜 가자는 건데? 트찰라를 뒤따라 움직이며 에릭이 물었다. 그의 사촌은 천천히 편한 옷을 걸치며 대답한다.

 

"왕성 밖. 네가 와칸다에서 제대로 본 곳이 여기밖에 없다는 이야기를 들었다."  
"너 진짜 나갈 수 있어? 가다가 쓰러지는 거 아니야?"  
"내 위치와 상태를 슈리가 계속 확인하고 있으니 문제가 생기면 빠르게 해결할 수 있어."

 

에릭은 어색하게 트찰라를 따라갔다. 트찰라는 숨이 가빠질 때마다 걸음을 멈추며 에릭에게 조곤조곤 이야기를 해주었다. 왕성에 트찰라가 모르는 곳은 없었다. 그리고 그의 발이 닿지 않았던 곳도. 공주와 조각상을 깨먹어 라몬다에게 혼났던 이야기까지 들으니 어느새 밖이었다. 에릭이 트찰라와 함께 걸었던 뒷길을 돌아보았다. 9살 때 내가 발견한 길이다. 왕족들과 몇몇 도라밀라제만 아는 통로지. 왕이 작게 웃으며 에릭의 팔을 붙잡았다. 너도 알아야할 것 같아 일부러 이리로 걸었단다. 에릭은 팔에 와닿는 다정하고 단단한 감촉이 좋았다.

 

아주 맘먹고 데려가는 것 같더니, 도착한 곳은 시장이었다. 에릭이 진심이냐는 눈으로 트찰라를 바라보자 그가 어깨를 으쓱였다. 왕은 형이 사주는 거라며 길거리에서 파는 과일음료를 에릭의 손에 들려주었다. 에릭이 미심쩍은 얼굴로 한 모금 마셨다. 미국에서는 한 번도 먹어본 적 없는 맛이었지만 이상하게 자꾸 입이 간다. 에릭이 빈 병을 트찰라에게 내밀었다.

 

"또 먹을래."  
"그러고보니..."

 

트찰라가 입을 떼며 음료를 하나 더 계산했다. 그가 에릭에게 새로 채워놓은 음료를 건넸다.

 

"용돈이 필요하겠구나. 클로를 잡아오며 환전하지는 않았을테니. 이제껏 와칸다에서 무언가를 사본 적도 없겠지?"  
"골골거리는 왕 때문에 이리저리 끌려다녔는데 쇼핑할 여유가 어디있어."  
"어머니와 이야기를 해야겠어. 왕자의 아들이 돌아왔으니 마땅한 대접을 해줘야지."

 

에릭은 아무말없이 음료수만 빨대로 빨아들였다. 기분이 이상했다. 왕의 포용에 무릎꿇은 것까지는 받아들일 수 있었으나, 이렇게 와칸다의 시장 한복판에 서서 '용돈은 얼마나 받고 싶니?' 같은 가정적인 이야기가 오갈 줄은 몰랐다. 에릭에게서 대답을 듣지 못한 트찰라가 먼 곳으로 눈길을 던진다. 그가 에릭의 팔꿈치를 툭툭 건드렸다.

 

"좀 더 바깥으로 나가보자."

 

보더족이 국경을 관리하는 구역과 가까워지자 도시의 풍경은 사라지고 초원과 아이들, 동물들이 에릭을 맞이했다. 아이들은 낯선 어른이 신기한지 에릭의 주위를 빙빙 돌았다. 저리 가라며 에릭이 날선 목소리로 아이들을 쫓아냈다. 트찰라는 잠시 그 모습을 지켜보다가 아이들이 도로 깔깔 웃으며 돌아오자 불편해하는 에릭을 바라보았다.

 

"아이들이 너와 놀고 싶은 모양이다."  
"나 왕제 아니었어? 이렇게 스스럼없이 다가와도 되는 거야?"  
"그래도 되고 말고. 목마라도 태워주렴."  
"미쳤어?"  
"나 대신 태워준다고 생각해. 내가 아이들과 놀아주면 금세 쓰러질 거야."

 

뭐야, 협박하는 거냐 지금? 목소리에는 짜증이 가득해도 결국 에릭이 아이들을 차례차례 들어올렸다. 세계를 불태우러 온 용병은 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 트찰라는 보더족이 만들어놓은 울타리에 몸을 기댄 채 에릭이 아이들을 안고 뛰어다니는 모습을 지켜보았다. 왕은 그의 사촌동생을 온전히 믿지는 않았으나, 아껴주고 싶었다. 처절한 과거가 쌓아올린 킬몽거를 와칸다 안에 잠재울 수 있기를. 

 

"하, 씨발. 여기 애들은 무슨 체력이..."

 

에릭이 목에서 으드득 소리를 내며 트찰라에게 걸어왔다. 그의 호흡이 가빠진 것을 보고 트찰라가 웃었다. 사촌이 즐거워하는 모습에 에릭의 눈이 게슴츠레해졌다. 숨을 몰아쉬던 에릭이 트찰라의 팔뚝을 밀었다.

 

"야, 웃지 마라?"  
"웃지 않을 수가 없었어."  
"그만 웃으라고 했다."  
"하지만 은자다카, 너도 지금 네..."

 

충동적이었지만 사실 충동적이지 않았다. 트찰라는 갑작스레 자신의 입을 덮은 에릭의 입술을 느끼고는 황급히 뒤로 물러섰다. 그러고도 따라오는 에릭 때문에 그가 고개를 돌렸다. 에릭은 그 자리에 서서 놀라다 못해 충격을 받은 트찰라가 입술과 턱을 가리는 것을 바라본다. 잠시 숨을 고른 트찰라가 울타리를 손으로 꽉 쥐었다.

 

"은자다카! 이곳은 밖이고, 아이들도 있는데...!"  
"그러니까 웃지 말라고 했잖아."

 

에릭이 내친김에 트찰라의 손목을 잡아 자신 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 아직 제대로 회복하지 못한 트찰라의 몸이 에릭이 하는대로 움직인다. 트찰라는 기어코 제 턱을 움켜쥐고 다시 입을 맞춰오는 에릭 때문에 손을 올렸지만 또 다른 블랙 팬서를 이길 수는 없었다. 에릭이 입꼬리를 올렸다. 트찰라가 어깨를 밀자 그는 사촌형을 더욱 좁게 품 안에 가뒀다. 

 

덕분에 왕성으로 돌아오는 내내 트찰라가 기분 상한 얼굴로 앞서 걸었다. 에릭은 뒤에서 낄낄거렸다. 왕의 어깨가 올라갔다 내려갔다를 반복한다. 트찰라가 비밀통로를 안내하며 길게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 더 이상 형을 놀리지 않으리라 마음먹은 에릭이 트찰라의 옆에 섰다. 트찰라는 지친 기색으로 이마를 문질렀다. 방금 전까지 트찰라를 골탕먹인 것 같아 그저 즐거웠던 에릭이 그 모습을 보고 빠르게 왕의 손목을 잡아 비즈를 건드렸다. 다행히 그의 상태는 양호하다.

 

"아이씨. 사람 놀라게 하지 마."

 

안심했어도 에릭은 손목을 놓지 않았다. 트찰라가 에릭에게 잡힌 손목을 내려다본다.

 

"...피곤해서 그랬던 것은 아니다. 걱정하지 않아도 돼."

 

어쩔 수 없는 웃음이 입술 사이에서 새어나왔다. 트찰라가 옅게 웃자 에릭이 눈을 들었다.

 

"뭔데? 왜 웃어?"  
"아무 것도 아니야. 가자. 저녁 먹어야지."

 

 

오랜만에 트찰라가 안정된 안색으로 함께 저녁을 들자 모두가 기쁜 얼굴이 되었다. 도라밀라제는 왕 옆에 창을 든 채 섰다. 슈리는 자신이 무엇을 새로 개발해냈는지 오빠에게 자랑하고, 라몬다는 아들과 딸을 따듯하게 바라보았다. 에릭은 여전히 어울리지 않게 그들과 앉아있었으나 트찰라가 그에게 말을 건넬 때마다 함께 녹아드는 느낌을 받았다. 식기로 음식을 깨작거리는 에릭을 쳐다보던 라몬다가 나긋한 목소리로 입을 열었다. 입맛이 은조부를 닮았구나. 에릭이 눈썹을 들어올리며 대비를 바라보았을 때 라몬다는 이미 시선을 다른 곳에 두고 있었다. 정말 자기에게 한 말이냐고 묻기 위해서는, 몇 주는 더 걸릴 것 같았다.

 

 

잠자리에 들기 전 트찰라가 에릭을 불러냈다. 에릭이 비뚤게 미소지었다.

 

"혼자 자는 게 무섭기라도 한 거야?"  
"날 놀리는 것은 그만해라. 그리고 그런 게 아니야."

 

트찰라는 에릭을 왕성의 안쪽으로 안내했다. 지금은 쓰지 않는 곳이라고 했다. 사람의 인기척이 적어진 구역으로 에릭을 데려간 트찰라가 큼지막한 방 앞에 다다라 비즈를 대고 문을 열었다. 

 

"이 곳은 나와 어머니를 제외하고는 출입이 제한되어 있는 방이지만 너에게는 허락해줄 생각이야."

 

에릭은 왠지 모르게 익숙한 느낌을 받으며 방 안으로 들어갔다. 물건들이 낯설지 않은 방식으로 배치되어있었다. 호화로운 물건들로 채워져있지만 어딘가 단순하고 깔끔한 분위기가 마음에 들었다. 에릭이 의아한 눈으로 트찰라를 쳐다보았다. 트찰라의 속눈썹이 떨렸다. 그가 부자연스럽게 입술을 벌렸다. 에릭은 그의 눈동자를 채운 감정이 죄책감이라는 것을 알아차렸다.

 

"...숙부님은 워독 활동 중 실종된 것으로 처리되었기 때문에, 워독 신분이었지만 그분께서 쓰시던 방은 그대로 남겨두었지. 돌아오신다면 언제든 쓰실 수 있도록. 이제야 그것이 다 눈속임이라는 것을 알긴 했지만..."  
"...우리 아버지 방이라는 거네, 그러니까."  
"그래."

 

트찰라는 에릭과 마주보는 것을 피했다.

 

"...그리고 숙부님께서 애착을 갖고 계셨던 다른 물건들도 함께 넣어놓았다. 그건 어머니께 부탁드렸지."

 

8살 아이가 얼마나 아버지를 기억할 수 있을까. 에릭은 독기와 고마움이 뒤섞인 얼굴로 방 안을 쳐다보았다. 그가 제대로 은조부를 추억할 수 없는 것은 와칸다 때문이었고, 이제와 아버지의 유품이랍시고 물건들을 건네받는 것도 와칸다 덕분이었다. 살인자의 자식은 상상하지도 못한 자비로 자신의 가슴을 후벼판다. 맹수의 발톱이 향할 곳이 없다. 말없이 우두커니 서있던 에릭이 나가자는 듯이 밖을 향해 엄지손가락을 흔들었다. 그 작은 몸짓에도 트찰라가 움찔거렸다.

 

"...더 보지 않아도?"  
"내일 아침에 볼래. 밝을 때에 보고 싶어."  
"그래. 그게 좋겠어."

 

돌아오는 길까지 에릭을 안내해준 트찰라는 사촌동생이 그의 침실로 가지 않고 저를 뒤따라 와도 별다른 말을 꺼내지 않았다. 그러나 에릭이 침대에 올라가려는 저를 뒤에서 끌어안자 작게 숨을 내뱉었다. 트찰라의 귀와 목덜미에 에릭의 뜨거운 입술이 와닿았다. 왕은 가만히 눈을 감았다.

 

에릭이 트찰라의 몸을 돌려 침대 위로 밀었다. 트찰라는 천천히 누워 에릭을 올려다보았다. 에릭은 왕의 손을 가져다가 깍지를 꼈다. 다른 손으로는 트찰라의 윗옷을 걷어 올렸다. 그가 마른 쇄골에 입을 맞추자 트찰라가 눈을 꾹 감았다가 떴다. 눈물이 나는 것도 아닌데 머릿속을 가득 찬 생각 때문에 눈 앞이 흐리다.

 

"...은자다카."  
"왜?"  
"나는..."  
"밀어내지 마."

 

응? 에릭이 트찰라의 뺨과 입에 살살 입술을 비볐다. 

 

"나 밀어내지 마. 내가 들어가게 해줘. 네 가장 깊숙한 곳까지, 내가 채우고 싶단 말이야."  
"...이것 참. 어린 동생이 떼를 쓰는군."  
"그래, 네 말대로. 몇 십년만에 만난 사촌동생이잖아."

 

제가 요구하는 것은 전혀 동생답지 않은 일인데도. 에릭이 두 손으로 트찰라의 목덜미를 감싼 채 그의 코와 입술을 아프지 않게 물었다. 트찰라는 한참동안 대꾸하지 않았다. 흔들리는 것을 숨기기 위해 눈을 감고 있는 왕의 귀에 에릭이 속삭였다. 넌 날 밀어내면 안 돼. 

 

"응? 안 된다고."

 

트찰라가 손을 들어 자신의 눈두덩이 위를 덮는다. 에릭은 아름다운 눈이 가려지는 것이 싫어 억세지 않게 그 손을 잡아내렸다. 트찰라가 천천히 뜬 눈으로 에릭을 올려다보았다. 그가 에릭의 팔뚝을 약하게 잡았다가 놓아준다.

 

"...이번에는 부드럽게 해야한다."  
"거칠게 할 생각도 없었어."


End file.
